911
by Suteishi-gami Blue Fire
Summary: AU. Levi es un operador de la línea de emergencia 911. Su pan de cada día es lidiar con llamadas que van desde accidentes hasta personas que piden la dirección del Starbucks más cercano. Pero un día su rutina se ve afectada por la llamada de un niño inocente de 10 años. Con una extraña petición. [Riren]
1. Películas y pavos

_AU. Levi es un operador de la línea de emergencia 911. Su pan de cada día es lidiar con llamadas que van desde accidentes hasta personas que piden la dirección del Starbucks más cercano. Pero un día su rutina se ve afectada por la llamada de un niño inocente de 10 años. Con una extraña petición. [Riren]_

 _ **Disclamier** : Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, de hacerlo no me verían aquí escribiendo. Estaría haciendo canon el Riren y dibujando titanes con retraso._

 _ **Advertencia** : Por si no quedó claro en el resumen, es Riren. Es decir, LevixEren. Y no, no es shota. O bueno, sólo un poco...No se preocupen no es explícito ni nada. Lenguaje vulgar (como es de esperar del querido Heichou). Posible OOC (¿?)_

.

.

.

Levi se masajeó el cuello dolorido. Había acomodado su auricular en el escritorio para darse un masaje. Sin importarle que tuviera una persona en línea, puesto que le valía mierda. Se permitió escuchar como todos los demás operadores teclaban en sus computadoras, sonando teléfonos, dando direcciones, avisando a la policía, discutiendo con niños que hacían llamadas de broma.

En su pequeño cubículo, contrastando con el de los demás, estaba bien organizado. Ni una mota de polvo o basura en el. Todos decían que era un misterio el como Levi Ackerman(-barra- te mataré con sólo una mirada) mantenía su zona tan pulcra. Aun a pesar de tener el turno de noche/madrugada en las oficinas.

Normalmente los cubículos de ese horario estaban cubiertos de latas de bebidas energizantes, cafés, gomas de mascar colillas de cigarros y demás. Pero, el de Levi no.

Quizás debido a que el sólo consumía té y aseguraba que quienes consumían _«Esas mierdas llenas de químicos y colorantes que te destruyen el organismo»_ cometían el más estúpido y lento de los suicidios.

El punto era, que su horario era una mierda que hacia que las personas anduvieran más mierdas. Prueba de ello están sus marcadas ojeras y piel pálida. Dando la falsa ilusión de ser enclenque y enfermizo.

Cuando perfectamente podría partirle el cráneo a cualquiera aun con tres horas de sueño y sólo un té en el estómago.

–¡Oye enano~! –canturreó su vecina (irritante, sucia, desaliñada, loca, cuatro-ojos) Hanji Zoe. Otro de los misterios en aquel lugar era cómo Zoe podía mantener tan buen humor con ese horario. O peor, cómo era capaz de hablar con Levi tan insolente y sin recibir maltrato. Más allá del verbal, claro. Bueno…y una que otra patada.

Levi la ignoró.

–¡Levi! –chilló la castaña al notar la indiferencia del más bajo.

El de cabello azabache hizo un sonido que podía interpretarse como un "¿Qué quieres?" o un "Si sigues insistiendo te cortaré la lengua".

Zoe decidió interpretarlo como la primera –. Enanín, ¿vas a venir con Erwin para la noche de películas?

–Le tocaba elegir a Erwin ¿verdad?

La mujer asintió animadamente mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo –. Creo que elegirá una de comedia.

–Él siempre elige comedia.

–Es para ver si así se te quita la cara de amargado.

–Es la única que tengo.

Hanji podría haber continuado pero, había visto de reojo el monitor de Ackerman. Estaba indicando que tenía una llamada en curso.

–Levi...¿Tienes otra vez a personas en línea?

El aludido chasqueó la lengua, tronándose el cuello –. Es una mujer loca que pregunta a que temperatura se debe hornear un pavo.

Zoe estalló en risas. Levi tenía la mala suerte de siempre recibir la mayoría de llamadas inofensivas.

 _Y esa "mala suerte" lo condujo a la llamada de él_.

.

.

.

 **¡Que nervios! Soy nueva en este fandom en el sentido de escribir. Leyendo llevo como tres años. Espero les guste esta historia~**

 **No puedo decir con seguridad cuantos capítulos tendrá, tengo estimado menos de diez.**

 **A cualquiera que se tome la molestia de leer, ¡déjeme desearle una feliz navidad atrasada! xD**


	2. Ayudar o no ayudar, esa es la cuestión

_**Disclamier** : Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, __todo, todito es de Isayama._

 _ **Advertencia** : Yaoi. BL. ChicoxChico. Riren. Palabras altisonantes. OOC. Shota(?)._ _Eren siendo muy inocente._

 **2\. Ayudar o no ayudar, esa es la cuestión.**

.

.

.

¿Estaría bien? Se preguntó un pequeño Eren. Sostenía uno de los cuadros decorativos que había comprado su madre. Los demás se encontraban apoyados en la encimera junto al martillo y los clavos.

Su madre le había dejado en claro que no debía tocarlos. _"Es peligroso"_ decía ella.

Sin embargo, Carla nunca colgaba esos cuadros. Pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando y cuidándolo a él y a su hermana, por lo que nunca terminó la tarea de decoración.

Su madre era una mujer trabajadora, le tocaba serlo después del abandono de su padre. Y Carla Jaegar se negaba rotundamente a ver a sus hijos con malos estándares de vida.

Sí, porque Carla no trabajaba sólo por Eren. También lo hacía por su hija adoptiva Mikasa, quien en ese instante se encontraba con ella y no vigilando a Eren.

La conocieron a fuera de una tienda, haciendo las compras navideñas de hace dos años. Con una pronta época de nevadas, era normal que hubiera un frío que se te calaba en los huesos.

Y la niña de diez años se encontraba sentada en una acera, sin nada con que protegerse del clima.

 _"¿Y tus padres?"_ había preguntado Carla preocupada.

 _"No lo sé. Dijeron que me quedará aquí y los esperará, que iban a volver. Llevó dos días aquí...Tengo mucho frío."_

Carla sólo eso necesitó para tomar bajo su cuidado a Mikasa. Aun a pesar de que apenas podía mantener a Eren y así misma. Debía hacerlo, se decía constantemente.

Sí no se esforzaba por cuidar a esos –sus– niños, ¿quién lo haría?

Eren ese día le regalo una bufanda roja a Mikasa.

 _"Vamos a casa"_

Por ello, Mikasa era un niña sobre protectora con Eren, sabia perfectamente cuando este hacía algo que pudiera ocasionar alguna lesión.

Pero, a pesar de su insistencia de quedarse, debió acompañar a su madre.

¿Porqué Carla no llevo también a Eren al supermercado?

Simple. Eren se aturdía con tanta cantidad de gente que abarrotaba la tienda (y más por las vísperas navideñas).

Para el pequeño castaño, era horrible ver como los grandes adultos se amontonaban en los pasillos y las cajas.

 _"Me da la sensación de que son gigantes que me comerán."_

Como sólo eran pocas cosas las que compraría, Carla decidió que Eren se quedará en casa.

Así que Eren debió quedarse solo.

Razón por la cual la casa se encontraba en silencio. Y Eren odiaba el silencio.

Así que comenzó a buscar algo que hacer, algo que pudiera beneficiar a su madre. Darle una sorpresa.

Y he aquí su debate.

–Sí ayudo a mamá a colgarlos, ella ya no estará cansada –dijo Eren. Además, incluso podría recibir elogios por parte de ambas mujeres.

Y su mamá podría darle muchos abrazos y besos en recompensa.

¡Sí! Lo iba a hacer.

.

.

.

¿Porqué lo hizo? se lamentó Eren mientras hipaba por el llanto.

Se había martilleado accidentalmente el dedo.

¡Y su madre aun no llegaba!

Dolía, dolía mucho. Sentía como se iba hinchando y tomaba un color rojo.

Apretó la quijada intentando contener los sonidos quejumbrosos. Debía hacer algo para sanarlo. Su madre siempre le ponía una crema en los golpes, sin embargo ya no había. Ahora que recordaba era una de las razones por las que Carla fue a hacer las compras.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo con que aliviar su dolor. Nada.

El pino navideño, los sofá, los cuadros que aun no colgaba, el teléfono...

¡Eso! Había visto como en las películas, cuando tenías una emergencia debías llamar al 911.

¿Eso contaba cómo una emergencia?

Recapituló. Estaba solo. No tenía a quien recurrir. Su dedo estaba hinchado.

 _Sí, definitivamente era una emergencia._

Con timidez, tomó el teléfono y lo levantó. Había escuchado como reprendían a los niños por molestar a ese número. Pero, él no estaba haciendo una llamada de broma. Él tenía de verdad una emergencia.

Marcó el número con las manos temblando, hubieron un par de pitidos para que una voz ronca y grave respondiera en un tono profesional.

–911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

–¡Me lastime mi dedo!

.

.

.

 **¡Wow! No creí que alguien leyera este fic. Siento una inexplicable felicidad(?)**

 **Y mucho menos creí que yo subiría el otro cap pronto xD**

 **Soy alguien bastante floja en ese aspecto :'v**

 **Ninko Mitorinbo:**

 _JAJAJAJAJA Amé leer tu comentario, la nota al principio advirtiendo el shota fue hecha con esa intención. ¡Me alegra que hayas captado la referencia! –insertar imagen de capitán América–_

 _Muchas gracias por el consejo, lo tomare en cuenta ;) si ves cualquier otro error no dudes en decirme._

 **Liesel White :**

 _La verdad me inspire en esa película xD. Sin embargo si esperas ver ese tipo de escenas lo dudo ;-;_

 _Aunque nunca se sabe conmigo 7u7 r. A mi también me cansa ver fics al estilo obra de teatro xD_

 **Iloveriren:**

 _Sí la naturaleza llama, hay que escucharla(?)_

 _No estoy segura si escuchar a un niño por teléfono clasifique como shota... Bueno si lo digo así, suena a un fetiche xD._ _Así que puede que si haya(?). Será una sorpresa xD_

 **Es la primera (y probablemente la última) vez que contesto reviews, no acostumbro ha hacerlo.**

 **Porque en realidad es raro que los reciba :'v**

 **Aun así, yo siempre leo los comentarios, por lo que estén seguros que sus consejos e incentivos llegan a mí ;)**


	3. Señor, muchas gracias

_**Disclamier** : Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, __es propiedad de una llama con mejor imaginación que yo :)_

 _ **Advertencia** : Yaoi. BL. ChicoxChico. Riren. Palabras altisonantes. OOC. Shota(?)._ _Futuramente algo de angst(?)_

 **3\. Señor, muchas gracias.**

.

.

.

–911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

– _Uh, verá, es que quería la dirección del centro comercial que queda en la cuarta avenida..._

Levi cortó la llamada.

.

.

.

–911, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

– _¡Auxilio!_ –chilló una mujer al punto de casi destrozar su tímpano. Se mordió la lengua para evitar reprenderle eso, no sabía en que tipo de situación podría estar.

– _¡Mi gato desapareció!_

Levi cortó la llamada.

.

.

.

–911, ¿en qué le sirvo?

Se escucharon una risas. Ah mierda, eran unos mocosos. _Esos mocosos._

– _¿Sé encuentra Aquiles?_ –otra tanda de risitas mal contenidas. Ni se molestó en responder, esos niños siempre llamaban a esa hora, por más que los reprendieran –. _Aquiles Vaesa Parada._

– _¡Jean estás loco!_ –chilló uno.

– _Cállate Connie, que tú fuiste el de la idea..._

Levi cortó la llamada.

.

.

.

–911, línea de emergencia.

– _Hola_ _pinche putita._

–¿Qué mierda?

– _Te pones bien cachonda hija de tu..._

Esta vez no cortó la llamada. Rastreó el teléfono del cabrón graciosito y le mandó una patrulla policial acusándolo de obstruir la línea para llamadas importantes.

Y que su amigo Erwin fuera el jefe de departamento de policía no tenía nada que ver.

.

.

.

Suspiró dando un sorbo a su té a la vez que cambiaba de página.

Estaba en su hora de descanso, por lo que aprovechaba para olvidar todas las pendejadas con las que lidiaba.

Sólo el 4% de sus llamadas eran reales y normalmente eran de asuntos no muy graves. Como mandar a una patrulla a revisar algo, localizar números, mandar ambulancias, etc.

Llevaba un conteo de las cosas más graves que le toco lidiar. Y gracias a alguna deidad, eran tan pocas que las podía contar con los dedos.

–Hola Levi –saludó Petra con una sonrisa suave, mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. La cafetería estaba algo llena, las conversaciones resonaban en todo el lugar–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Para la mierda.

Petra rió suavemente, como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Levi antes habría admirado esa risa. Ahora sólo era una simple risa de una amiga.

Y exnovia.

Ambos habían terminado en buenos términos, Levi y ella apenas se podían ver con esos horribles horarios por lo que coincidieron (irónicamente) el mismo día para acabar la relación con el otro.

–Como siempre ¿no?–sonrió Petra mientras comía una ensalada.

–¿Acaso el enanín puede estar con otro estado de ánimo? –secundó una voz.

El mencionado rodó los ojos–. ¿Se puede saber porqué estas en descanso? Se supone que sales cuando yo entro.

–Convencí a Moblit para cambiar los recesos –respondió mientras tomaba asiento del más bajo, asegurándose de pegarse lo más posible a él.

–Eres una abusadora con él –puntualizó Ackerman alejándola con un pie, lo más brusco posible.

Hanji ni se inmutó al ser alejada y desestimo el comentario con un encogimiento de hombros–. Es mi prometido, sabe que así soy. Un día encontrarás a alguien y te tocará soportar cosas así.

Petra vio con curiosidad a Levi–. Me gustaría ver a Levi así de enamorado.

La mujer sabía muy bien que su relación con él, no había sido más que atracción física. Ni siquiera pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Por lo que tenía mucha curiosidad de ver a Levi, _realmente enamorado._

¿Cómo sería esa persona que se ganará el afecto de Levi Ackerman?

Petra le deseaba la mejor de las suertes a esa persona.

Realmente necesitaría tenacidad y paciencia con ese hombre.

.

.

.

Levi tomó asiento en su escritorio, se estiró mientras se colocaba el auricular y abría el sistema.

Inhaló.

Exhaló.

Ten paciencia, se dijo.

Dio click y rápidamente le fue conectada una llamada.

–911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

Escuchó un hipido y un sorber de nariz.

– _¡Me lastime mi dedo!_

Levi proceso la información. Obviamente era un niño, estimaba de unos 8 años.

 _Otra vez mocosos de mierda haciendo bromas._

Rápidamente dirigió su puntero para cerrar la llamada, sin embargo otro sollozo le detuvo.

– _¿E-está ahí?_ –tartamudeó el niño.

Levi pudo haber cerrado la llamada sin culpa alguna. Sin embargo sintió que no estaría bien.

 _Que él realmente decía la verdad._

Tardó un par de segundos en responder.

–Sí. Sí, aquí estoy –inhaló –. ¿Se puede saber porqué llamas a una línea de emergencia en lugar de joder a tus padres?

– _Mamá no esta en casa..._

–¿Y tú papá? ¿Muy ocupado para atender a su mocoso? ¿Qué, está muerto acaso? –sabía bien que había sido muy hiriente, pero no tenía idea de cómo ser de otro modo. Además, ni quería intentarlo.

La línea quedó en silencio un momento. Hubiera creído que el niño había colgado de no ser por su monitor, que le indicaba lo contrario.

– _Ojala lo esté_ –respondió finalmente.

El hombre se quedó sin palabras.

Suspiró y prefirió no seguir insistiendo–. ¿Ya buscaste crema desinflamatoria?

– _Sí, no hay...me duele mucho_ –gimoteó.

–¿Podrías describir el golpe?

– _¿Ah?_

Ackerman bufo–. ¿Cómo se ve el golpe? ¿Sangra?

– _N-no. Pero, siento que punza._

El de cabello azabache comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos el escritorio, en un intento de pensar–. ¿Qué edad tienes?

– _Diez_ –respondió tímidamente.

–¿Sabes usar la estufa?

Cuando el menor respondió afirmativamente prosiguió. ¿Porqué seguía manteniendo esa conversación?

Era obvio que el niño no moriría por un golpe.

–¿Tú madre tiene algo así como hierbas medicinales? ¿Conoces la manzanilla?

Escuchó como si el niño caminara y moviera cosas. Luego de un minuto respondió afirmativo.

–De acuerdo. Pon un cuarto de agua a hervir junto a la manzanilla. Cuando ya lo haga dime.

Y sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, espero pacientemente en la línea hasta ser avisado por el mocoso.

Hanji le veía con curiosidad, puesto que llevaba un rato sin decir palabra pero viendo atentamente el monitor, concentrado en su llamada.

Cuando el niño confirmo el punto de ebullición del agua, le dijo que la bajará y esperara a que estuviera tibia.

–Ahora toma un paño y sumérgelo en la manzanilla. Pon el paño en tu dedo, eso bajará la hinchazón y adormecerá la zona para cuando llegué tu madre. Ahora ya no seas un problema.

El menor obedeció la orden. Y antes de que Levi cortará la llamada sin más, escuchó las palabras que nunca en ninguna otra llamada haya recibido.

– _Señor, muchas gracias._

Levi cortó la llamada.

.

.

.

 **¡Feliz año nuevo! –tira confetí–**

 **Éste será su regalo(?)**

 **Me alegra ver que haya varias personas interesadas en la historia :)**

 **¡Estoy realmente agradecido!**

 **Sólo por eso, responderé reviews -3-**

 **Lerialokson:**

 _Pues no es tan diferente a como reaccionó realmente xd_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 **Iloveriren:**

 _Eren siempre es kawaii, sólo que se lo guarda para Levi uwu_

 _Pues porque decidí escribir Riren... No estoy segura realmente._

 _A pesar de que soy multi–puti–shipper, el Riren me ha conquistado por sobre todas las parejas. A pesar de no ser oficial, tiene esos pocos momentos que simplemente no puedes ignorar. Y hay que admitir que se ven bien juntos :)_

 **Levi-chan:**

 _¡Que bueno que te guste! Me esfuerzo por hacerla agradable a quien me lee :)_

 _Dudo que Eren sea capaz de quitarle lo amargado a Levi xD. Quizás lo haga ser más paciente, pero lo amargado nadie se lo quita jajajaja._

 **BIT9:**

 _Tal y como pediste, actualice rápido ;)_

 _Aunque no se mal acostumbren, yo suelo tardar un siglo (._.)_

 **V-Abyss:**

 _¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra ver que las menciones del canon sean de tu agrado. Me gusta conservar algunos detalles de la historia original :)_

 **¡Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo!**

 **Coman toda su comida, limpien su habitación, duerman temprano :)**

 **–huye al horizonte–**


	4. Feliz Navi(Cumpleaños)dad

_**Disclamier** : Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, __es propiedad de una llama con mejor imaginación que yo :)_

 _ **Advertencia** : Yaoi. BL. ChicoxChico. Riren. Palabras altisonantes. OOC. Shota(?)._ _Futuramente algo de angst(?)_

 **4\. Feliz Navi(Cumpleaños)dad**

.

.

.

Eren miró el teléfono. Se mordió el labio inferior y sus manos temblaban.

¿Podría llamar?

Pero, esta vez no tendría un motivo. Bueno, tenía uno. Pero no sería especialmente válido. Al menos no para los adultos, para Eren era un motivo de peso.

–¿Eren? –preguntó suavemente Mikasa al verlo tan pensativo.

El castaño se sobresalto para luego verla como si le hubiese atrapado en pleno acto delictivo.

–Sí, sí ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó intentando calmarse.

–Mamá dijo que si puedes ir a ayudarme a quitar la nieve de la entrada.

Eren asintió y ambos fueron por las palas para el trabajo. Mientras iba hacia la entrada sintió la necesidad de preguntarle a Mikasa si podía darle un consejo. Pero luego recordó que tendría que revelar lo ocurrido hace unos días. Y Eren no quería decirlo.

No sólo porque seguramente Mikasa y luego su madre le regañarían por haber hecho lo que claramente le dijeron que no hiciera, si no también porque sentía que aquello perdería valor.

Como si ese fuera un secreto que no podría ser revelado, que de hacerlo la – _inexistente hasta el momento_ – relación con el _"Señor 911"_ se perdería.

No sabía porque sentía la necesidad de guardárselo para sí mismo pero, no lo contradijo. Comenzó a raspar la nieve que comenzaba a solidificarse para luego levantarla.

Tampoco sabía porque le daba tantas vueltas al asunto. Sí, el Señor le había ayudado y Eren se aseguro de agradecer. El tema debió zanjarse ahí. Pero, aquí estaba. Queriendo hacer algo realmente estúpido.

–¡Oye, bastardo suicida! –gritó una voz terriblemente conocida.

Dejó de picar la nieve y se dio la vuelta para encarar con el ceño fruncido a Jean Kirschtein.

El de cabello castaño claro vio al de ojos verdes con una sonrisa socarrona. Mikasa vio con una mirada afilada al otro niño, apretando su agarre en el mango de la pala por si llegase a necesitarlo.

–¿Qué quieres, cara de caballo?

Jean bufo ante el apodo. A ojos de Eren se vio como un relincho.

–¿Vas a ir con nosotros al parque?

Eren parpadeó pensativo, era 25 de diciembre. La rutina que siempre seguían con sus amigos era ir por la tarde a tontear a algún lugar para regresar en la noche y celebrar la navidad con su familia.

–Obvio idiota –rodó los ojos–. Lo hacemos siempre, ¿verdad?

El semblante del otro se relajo un poco–. En realidad, el año pasado no fueron.

Mikasa y Eren al instante compartieron una mirada. Recordando el motivo de su ausencia.

Fue el día que su padre abandonó a Carla. La abandonó en navidad, arruinando su celebración ese día.

–Esta vez si iremos, pero durante poco tiempo –dictó. No quería abandonar mucho tiempo a su madre, seguro se pondría triste al recordar lo que sucedió la navidad pasada.

Jean asintió conforme para luego despedirse y decir algo sobre avisar también a los demás muchachos.

Y Eren en ningún momento abandonó su incertidumbre de esa mañana.

.

.

.

Levi entro al lugar con su característica expresión de indiferencia. Intentando pasar desapercibido por los demás.

–¡Levi! –chilló Hanji para correr a abrazarlo.

Falló.

El azabache no se molestó en disimular su fastidio e irritación–. Quítate –bramó con voz rasposa.

Hanji le vio seria pero, sin despegarse–. ¿Amanecimos mal, ah?

–Tú siempre amaneces mal –bruscó se zafó del agarre de la castaña para dirigirse a su área de trabajo.

–Últimamente andas de peor humor –suspiró la de lentes siguiéndolo–. Tenía la esperanza de que tu humor mejorara hoy por ser tu...

Levi se detuvo en medio de los cubículos para girarse hacia la mujer y con una mirada decirle "Cierra la boca".

Hanji rió pero obedeció. Levi siempre se ponía de mal humor ese día, pero parecía que esta vez era peor.

Se veía más pálido y sus ojeras eran más marcadas. Algo lo tenía pensativo.

El hombre tomó sus auriculares y se los colocó, se sentó en silencio, comenzó a prepararse para un largo día. Los días festivos siempre eran los más llenos de llamadas.

.

.

.

–¡Toma esto, Jaegar! –gritó Jean arrojando al instante un bola de nieve que impacto en el cráneo del castaño.

Eren se llevo las manos al golpe, con una expresión adolorida. Se volvió al cara de caballo y le gritó.

–¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, animal?! ¡Casi me destruyes la cabeza!

La risa irritante de Kirschtein no hizo más que empeorar el enojo de Eren. Mikasa vio a Jean reprobatoria, cogió un puñado de nieve inadvertida y con puntería certera le dio en la cara a Jean. El golpe fue con fuerza tal, que Jean se cayó de espaldas, provocando el estallido de risas de los demás amigos. Incluso Marco se reía entre dientes, tapando su boca para evitar que el atacado le viera.

–¡Eh, Jean! ¿Qué se siente que la niña que te guste te haga caso sólo de esa forma? –se burló Connie para seguir riendo.

Jean se sentó de golpe con la cara tan caliente que casi parecía que derretiría los rastros de nieve. Todos habían estado conscientes del enamoramiento fugaz de Jean hacia la azabache. El cual ya había sido superado al darse cuenta que la chica nunca le correspondería–. ¡Connie te voy a matar!

Acto seguido le tiró una bola de nieve justo en la quijada, las risas de los demás no hicieron más que incrementar.

–¡Guerra de nieve! –exclamó Sasha, arrojando una bola a Marco.

En pocos segundos, ya estaban en medio de un campo de guerra, tirando bolas de nieve a diestra y siniestra, burlándose del que no atinara a su objetivo.

Allí Eren, en medio de risas y juegos se decidió. Esto era su navidad, y definitivamente la compartiría. Aun si fuese un desconocido, el _Señor 911._

.

.

.

–¡Ay, Eren! Mira nada más como vienes –regañó Carla.

Su hijo tenía la ropa mojada debido a la nieve que se había colado dentro y derretido debido a su calor corporal. Eren miró a Mikasa, su hermana en ningún momento recibió un proyectil helado por nadie. La chica tenía reflejos sobrenaturales.

Luego de una pequeña reprimenda por su madre, fue obligado a ir y bañarse para cambiar de ropa en lo que ella terminaba de cocinar la cena con ayuda de Mikasa.

Con pereza camino hacia su habitación y cumplió con lo encomendado. Al salir con nueva ropa, rumbo a la cocina se detuvo frente al teléfono.

Se mordió los labios dubidativo. ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde estaba esa valentía suya? Esa, la que rozaba con el descaro. Por la que se gano el apodo de suicida.

¡Tú eres el jodido Eren Jaegar!

Y sin darse cuenta, ya tenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Sólo fueron un par de pitidos hasta que alguien respondiera.

–911, línea de emergencia.

Y la respiración de Eren se corto.

No era él.

Sintió sus ojos picar por alguna razón, sus mejillas enrojecer sin motivo alguno.

–¿Hola? –insistió la voz al otro lado. Era una mujer.

El castaño sintió un nudo en su garganta–. N-no...yo no...

¿Y qué debía decir?

 _"Oh sí, quería comunicarme con el Señor 911. Ese hombre, que me ayudo cuando me lastime el dedo por idiota."_

Una carcajada. Oh no...¿Lo pensó o lo dijo? Sólo lo pensó. ¿Verdad? _¿Verdad?_

–No –siguieron las risas–. Lo dijiste, al igual que ahora.

–Mierda...

Pero la mujer se escuchaba extrañamente animada. Para nada molesta con que un niño opacara la línea que podría necesitar un convaleciente.

–Dime, ¿Puedo saber para qué necesitas hablar con el _"Señor 911"_?

–No...es que, yo...quería... Es muy tonto. No tiene importancia, igual muchas gracias por no enojarse.

–Sabes, si de verdad no fuera tan importante dudó que te escucharías tan decepcionado –respondió con suavidad la mujer–. ¿Estas seguro de eso?

El de ojos verdes guardo silencio un rato, para al final responder en voz baja, avergonzado–. Quería desearle feliz navidad...

El chillido que dio la chica al otro lado de la linea casi le destroza el tímpano.

Escuchó un par de ruidos y como si alguien gritara, incapaz de saber que decían. Parecía que discutía con alguien. Por un instante quiso colgar para dar fin a esa rara conversación pero, ahí estuvo.

Aferrado a la esperanza de poder transmitir su mensaje al verdadero receptor. Paso unos momentos para que la mujer volviera a hablar con él–. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

–Eren Jaegar.

–Muy bien Eren, te voy a pasar a la línea de quien creó es tu querido _"Señor 911"_.

–¿De verdad? –cuestionó incrédulo.

–¡Claro! Sólo te pediré un favor...

Eren enmudeció al escuchar a la mujer, y eso no hizo más que incrementar sus ánimos de hablar con el hombre.

–¡Muy bien Eren! Fue un placer conocer a la distracción de mi enanín.

–¿Distracción?

Pero, la línea de repente se puso silencio. Escuchó otro pitido y una voz familiar.

Esa voz.

–¿Quién habla? –cuestionó tosco. Parecía irritado. Pero, eso no lo desánimo. No señor.

–¡Feliz Navidad y Cumpleaños Levi! –exclamó.

Escuchó la respiración del operador pero, ni una sola palabra salir de sus labios.

–Gracias –respondió con suavidad.

.

.

.

 _"Sabes Eren si mis suposiciones son correctas, a quien buscas es amigo mío. Se llama Levi y es un amargado de primera que odia la navidad...Pero es porque también es su cumpleaños. Hazme un favor y también felicítalo de mi parte."_

.

.

.

 **¡Wenas! ¿Qué tal pasaron su año nuevo? ¿Preparados para ir a clases?**

 **Yo afortunadamente empiezo en febrero xD.**

 **Vengó a dejar esto en medio de un gran frío y sin bañarme. ¡Los cochinos vamos a conquistar el mundo! Ah que.**

 **Ay, no me hagan caso, 'toy loca :'v.**

 **–huye al horizonte para no bañarse–**


	5. La ecuación para atar trapos

**Disclamier:** _Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de una llama asesina patatas ;-;_

 **Advertencia:** _Yaoi. BL. ChicoxChico. Riren. Palabras altisonantes. OOC. Angst en el siguiente cap(?)._

.

.

.

.

 **5\. La ecuación para atar trapos.**

– _A ver, repasemos._

–Menos b, más menos, la raíz de a entre dos...

– _No. Vuelve empezar._

Un sonoro quejido frustrado se escapo de sus labios.

– _Vuelve a empezar y sin quejarte_ –siseó en un tono de advertencia la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Ignorando toda advertencia, Eren volvió a gruñir–. Levi, si ya puedo escribirla creo que es suficiente...

– _Ni siquiera te sabes el orden mocoso. Vuelve a empezar._

Eren puso los ojos en blanco. Ese hombre era terco como una mula.

Se acomodó mejor el aurícular de manos libres en la oreja, su teléfono estaba al lado de su cuaderno, indicando una larga llamada en curso. Lapices regados por el escritorio, papeles arrugados. Digno de todo un alumno que estudia.

A las dos de la madrugada.

– _Menos b._

–Menos b... –Jaegar miró su teléfono como si este le fuera a responder el por que, "su tutor" repetía la fórmula con él.

Le recordó a una maestra de primaria y soltó una risita. Que obviamente fue escuchada y reprendida por Levi.

– _Menos b._

–Más menos –retuvo la carcajada Eren, tanto para fingir demencia con Levi como para evitar hacer mucho ruido y despertar a su madre.

– _De b al cuadrado._

Pero, Levi le siguió la corriente.

–Menos cuatro ac.

– _Sobre dos a._

–Sobre dos a.

Ambos completaron al mismo tiempo la fórmula y por alguna razón Eren sintió un tonto cosquilleo en el estómago, como si hubiera hecho una travesura y tuviera la adrenalina al mil.

Y Eren siguió diciéndola así con Levi muchas veces. Al punto en que ya podía recitarla por si solo, recordando las partes del mayor con su tono de voz llano y rasposo.

– _Bueno mocoso, creo que ya es suficiente. Ve a dormir, de nada te servirá estudiar tanto si te vas a desvelar y te iras a dormir en el examen._

Levi dijo todo eso en un tono arrastrado y perezoso, escuchando como Eren se estiraba y daba un largo quejido al hacerlo.

– _Pero antes debes limpiar el chiquero que seguro dejaste en tu cuarto._

–¿Qué? ¡Levi! ¡Debo dormir y...!

– _Nada, mocoso cerdo_ –cortó en un tono de voz peligroso–. _Sé perfectamente_ _que no te ibas a dormir, ibas a pasarte mi consejo por el culo y te pondrías a leer esas mierdas._

–Se llaman comics –corrigió Eren sin molestarse en contradecir a Levi. Pues realmente planeaba hacer eso. Honestidad ante todo–. Watchmen para ser específicos. ¿Sabías que Rorschach usa una máscara genial y un pañuelo blanco en el cuello? Quiero comprarlos en una tienda cerca de mi instituto pero...

Metió su teléfono al bolsillo trasero mientras la llamada seguía en curso. Comenzó a guardar sus cuadernos, calculadora, lápices y tirando lo que ya no necesitaba.

Como siempre ocurría en ese proceso, no cortaban la llamada. Lo hacían hasta que Eren se fuera a la cama o Levi acabara su turno de descanso.

– _Deja de gastar el dinero en estupideces, Eren_ –no fue una reprimenda, fue un comentario muy flojo porque sabía que el adolescente no le escucharía.

Incluso dijo el nombre del chico. Raras veces lo hacía. Se sentía muy extrañamente agradable dejar los motes que le había dado y pronunciar el nombre de Eren.

Pero, ¿qué más personal se podía ser? Llevaban teniendo esas conversaciones telefónicas desde hace seis años, casi siete.

Eren dejó de referirse a él como 'Señor Levi' y ahora era un cálido y bromista 'Levi'.

Eren dejó de marcar al 911 para comenzar a marcar su número personal. Ese, que Levi le había dado bajo la excusa de que irrumpía en llamadas importantes.

Eren comenzó a llamarlo para pedirle ayuda con los temas que no entendía en el colegio.

Levi comenzó a ayudarlo, a regañadientes.

–¿Por qué? Levi, tengo 17 años. Los adolescentes nos gastamos el dinero en estupideces.

– _Tienes 16, mocoso_ –corrigió.

–Casi 17 –le regresó el comentario–. Bueno, como decía, quiero la máscara pero viene el pañuelo en conjunto. ¿Te regalo el pañuelo, Levi?

– _No. ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para usar un pañuelo con semejante clima? El cuello quedaría sudado, que asco._

–Pues hay telas que son muy ligeras y frescas.

– _No, mocoso. No quiero un jodido trapo en el cuello para que me este ahorcando._

Eren hizo una pedorreta–. Bien, trataré de vendérsela a Armin.

 _–Creí que era un chico listo. ¿Cómo se dejaría influenciar para qué le vendas un trapo?_

–Cállate Levi –soltó el comentario mordaz mientras tiraba la basura a la cesta.

Con una sonrisa.

– _En todo caso, si yo fuera tan imbécil para aceptar el trapo ese ¿cómo me lo darías?_

–Por correo...O acordamos ir a un lugar para que te la dé. Ni que estuvieras en otro continente, tu mismo dijiste que estamos en la misma ciudad de Trost –se puso su pijama mientras levantaba las cobijas para ya irse a dormir.

– _¿Enserio me estás diciendo que nos reunamos para que me des un trapo?_

–Sí. Levi, quiero que nos veamos las caras por primera vez para darte un pañuelo.

– _Claro mocoso, algún día_.

.

.

.

.

Levi miró su taza, su té se había enfriado hace mucho. Lo dejo abandonado por ayudar al mocoso. A su lado un libro de matemáticas con el que estuvo ayudando a Eren.

Compró un libro para ayudar al niño que conoció hace seis años por teléfono y del cual no sabía más que su nombre y voz.

Su descanso lo usaba para charlar cada día sin falta con Eren.

Y a cambio de todo eso le quería dar un trapo para ahorcarse.

Al parecer debería comprar un libro para atar corbatas o pañuelos, o _trapos_.

.

.

.

.

#Erenyacasieslegal

#LaONUmelapela


End file.
